The Legend of Zelda: And the UnWanted Guests
by SectumsempraSammy
Summary: Two Muggle born girls on the run from snatchers have a little incident when apparating, and end up in Hyrule with an unwanted guest. Rated T for swearing..
1. Chapter 1

"Well, shit. I think were officially lost.." Samantha said to Breanna. The two had bee walking for more then two days and they had finally admitted they were lost. Bre and Sam were both running from the Ministry of Magic because they were on a hunt for Mudbloods. Desperate and confused, they had run away, hoping to spare their family's. Finally, coming upon a crowded city, they had though they were safe, until the crushing reality that they had next to no money, and nothing to eat came and fell upon them. Scanning the city for anywhere cheap to stay, they found the main street. Sitting on a bus bench, they though hard about their situation. Two seventeen year girls, dressed in muggle clothes, running away from their seventh year at Hogwarts, and the Ministry, with nothing but the clothes on their backs and a wand in their pocket.

"Wanna go to DQ?" asked Bre after several minutes of silence. Sam looked over at her friend questioningly. Bre grinned, "Not like we have enough for a hotel room, and if we do it would only be one night, and then what? I say we go and get some good old fashion DQ fries and a Blizzard. Sound good?"

Sam thought hard, "Yeah.. do they still have the Cookie Dough Blizzards?"

Laughing like idiots, they searched for the nearest Dairy Queen and had their first real meal in days. Sitting in the warm booth, they didn't notice anything suspicious going on around them. Telling lame jokes, they stayed there until the manager came and said they were closing. Going out into the cold fall air, they went and sat inside of a bus stop shelter. They fell asleep there, and when morning came they sett off again. Evergreen forest towered over then as they walked along the side of the highway.

"I Spy with my little eye, something that is... green." Breanna said loudly.

"A tree?" Sam guessed. Bre nodded, "But which one?" Sam stopped to turn and stare at her, "What."

Bre smirked, "Whatever, your turn." Sam looked around, and spotted something.  
"I Spy, something that is white."

Bre stared at her, "Uhh, the lines on the side of the road?" Sam laughed, "Nope I was thinking about Voldemort's pale and pasty legs.. hah." Breanna stared at her. Samantha suddenly realized what she did. "Oh fuck.." she muttered. They stood back to back staring around the forest. Suddenly, a big gust of wind shook the surrounding trees, and it seemed that there was a sudden absence of cars on the road. "Shit, shit, shit." Bre said over and over under her breath.

"I think we should go hind in the trees.. don't you think?" Sam said, turning to face her friend. Nodding they went into the thickest part of the forest. Ducking behind a particularly large tree, they stared out at the peacefully quiet highway.

"I don't think they heard us..?" Bre said in a quiet whisper. Sam nodded, "You think were safe from my big mouth?" Bre looked at her then burst out laughing.

"Shut up! Shut up! They will hear us!" Sam said, barely containing her own chuckles. Suddenly Sam couldn't help it.

"Hey Bre. Knock Knock."

"Who's there?"  
"You Know"

"You Know Who?"

"That's right! CRUCIO! HAHA!" she screamed. Breanna fell on the earthy ground laughing. Sam soon joined her, and the both broke the stillness with their booming laughs.

"Okay, I think were good, lets go back on the road." Sam said. Bre nodded, ad staggered to her feet. They walked twenty feet to the road, but as soon as they set foot on the hard black asphalt, all hell broke lose. Shouts of Stupefy were heard all over, but they ducked before the flash of red hit them.

"What the heck! AGHH! SNATCHERS!" Breanna screamed at the top of her lungs. Sam instinctively covered her ears from her high pitched shriek.

"You two filthy Mudbloods didn't think you could hid from us, now could you?" said a deep, raspy voice to their left. Breanna peered up through her hair at a tall man staring down at them. "Who the hell are you?" she asked quietly. The man smiled, and motioned for the two wizards on his right to grab them. Not wanting to have to go to a trial, and then maybe worse, Sam jumped up grabbing Bre and took flight in the opposite direction. They could hear his shout from behind, but didn't dare turn around in case they fell on their faces.

A loud inhuman growl was heard from behind them, hot on their heals. But still they didn't turn around.

"Wait, why don't we apparate?" Bre said.

"I cant run and apparate, we will end up in two or somewhere in the middle of the desert probably." Sam answered. Breanna laughed, "Well I have always wanted to see the Egyptian Pyramids."

"Okay then... NOW!" Sam yelled, she grabbed Bre's arm and turned quickly on her heel. From the brief second she could see behind her, that villainous man grabbed a handful of Breanna's hair, that was flying out behind her. Bre lat out a scream, and it felt as if they were being shoved through a tube. Then they landed hard on the ground. Sam stood up and turned to look at the dirty man on the ground. Raising her wand, he let go of Breanna's hair and she got up quickly, also raising her wand.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she all but shouted in his face, rubbing the back of her head. The man grinned, showing pointed yellow teeth.

"If I told you, to wouldn't be fun now would it?" he barked. Sam bent down and picked up his wand, which had fallen out of his pocket from the impact. Smiling, she flipped him off and turned to walk away, trying to figure you where they were. "Its Fenrir Greyback, got a problem?" he said from behind her. Sam ignored him.

From what she could see, they seemed to be in a large field, to her left she could see the top of a large black castle.

"Do you know where we are?" she said sharply to the man lying defenseless on the grassy ground. He turned his head to look at the small stream next to them that ran into a grate placed in a gray brick wall. He chuckled. Breanna raised her wand again. He stared up at her.

"You know, for such a small person, you have a lot of guts, girlie."

"Did you just call me short?" she yelled. Sam laughed, "Last thing you want to do is call her short."

Breanna turned her head to look at Samantha. "Do you want to go over to that castle over there?" she asked. Sam nodded her head. "We can just leave him here. I'm sure nobody will care." Bre added as an after thought. With a shout, she shot a stunning spell at him. He froze, only his eyes able to move and glare at them. They left him lying there in the grass, and walked off over to the castle.

"Haha.. drawbridge is broken." Breanna laughed. Sam smiled, "Well, I guess the British came."

"The British are coming! The British are coming!" Bre laughed. They hopped over the water leaking onto the bride from the surrounding moat.

"This place don't look to great.." Sam muttered. Bre nodded and looked around at the broken town The entire place was cold and dark. Nothing lived there, except for a small mouse that scampered through the debris. Sam suggested they didn't go over where they saw the mouse. They stood next to a big empty fountain in the middle of the square.

"What do you think happened to this place? Do you think You-Know-Who did it?" Sam asked. Bre shrugged, "I don't know. Heck, I don't even know where the hell we are.. WHAT THE – " She screamed. A human shaped thing grabbed her from behind and jumped on her back. Breanna freaked out, running and jumping, trying to throw the thing off of her. " _Zombie! Sam help! ZOMBIE!_" Sam had no idea what to do, so she did the only think she could do. Picking up an old plank of wood, she swung it like a bat and hit the thing square in the face. It let go of her friend, and let out a shriek, staring at her with its empty eyes. Sam stood there staring back at it, paralyzed. Bre had jumped back and fell into the dirty fountain.

"What the hell is that! Samantha, _MOVE_! Jesus!" she screamed. Sam just moved her eyes to stare over at her, still paralyzed. Suddenly her arms finally reacted to he holding up the wooden board and dropped down to her sides. She gave the board a good chuck at the thing, and turned to run the way they came, Breanna right beside her. When they stumbled over the broken drawbridge, they continued to run. Then somebody yelled, "WHOA!" and Sam yelled back, "_Horse!_" She jumped out of the way just in time, missing the horse's hoof by inches.

"Damn! You okay?" Breanna asked, staring down at her friend lying spread eagle on the ground.

Sam looked up at her, "Ehh, I've been better.." she blinked her eyes a couple of times and sat up. "Ow.."

"What?" Bre asked. Sam laughed like an idiot, "I think I hit my head when I fell. I'm might be insane now." Breanna looked sown at her, "Nahh, Insane? That's normal for you." Sam flipped her off with a smile, and turned to see who had nearly run her over. What she saw was a strange sight. A young man was waking towards them, carrying one of the biggest swords Sam had ever seen in her life.

"Are you okay? I didn't hit you, right?" he asked anxious. Sam shrugged, "I'm all good. You missed me."

"Good." He sighed. "I thought my horse, Epona, ran you over. She has been freaking out, because some weird scruffy looking man tried to bite her.. I have no idea why but he seemed to not want an arrow in the face, so he backed off." Sam looked up at Bre, and could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"Weird.." She answered simply, getting up off the ground, shaking her head.

"Sorry." the man apologized. Breanna looked at him, "Who are you, anyway? I thought it was illegal to walk around with weapons?"

"Uhh... not that I know of.." he said thoughtfully. "And my name is Link."

"Breanna." Bre said. "And this drunken idiot is Sam."

"Ha. Ha." Sam said back.

"Nice to meet you.. sorry about Epona again.." Link said.

"Were sorry about the man who tried to bite her.. we think we may know who he is.." Sam said guilty. Link looked at her. "Really? Who?"

"Well, were not one hundred percent sure, but we thin it might be.. what is his name again? " Sam asked. "Fenrir." Breanna said simply.

"Yeah! Fenrir – " Sam began, but was cut of by an angry voice behind them.

"Greyback." it growled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aghh! Samantha! Hes back!" Breanna yelled.

Sam looked over at her, "No.. really?"

"Hes back? Where did he even come from?" Link asked them both.

Fenrir stood a little bit away from the group and watched with amusement, glad that he had cause so much confusion. He glared at the taller girl, knowing that in her pocket was his wand, and he would do anything to get it back. Looking over at the shorter girl, who seemed less afraid to look at him, but more scared of him. Then at the clueless blond boy who's horse he had nearly done over.

"What? No hello?" he barked at them. They all stopped talking and looked over at him.

"Hello." Sam said bluntly. Fenrir gave a toothy grin., "Hello Samantha." Sam flipped him off again. He growled, "Watch it or one day you may not have that finger to lift anymore."

Breanna turned to face him, "Look. You obviously cant turn us in without your wand, so hear me roar: Fuck off." Sam laughed. Link looked confused, "Turn you in? Wand?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Sam said, turning to face him. He nodded and remained silent. Breanna looked up at Fenrir, "So, why are you here again? This obviously is not London, or anywhere near London, so technically you cant touch us!"

"Oh, how dumb you are. Its kind of cute, in a way." he chuckled.

"Did you just hit on my friend? You pig!" Sam replied. Fenrir gave her an agitated look.

"Okay, calm down." Link intervened. "I don't know who the heck you are, but obviously they don't want you here, and frankly neither do I. So get lost before you find an arrow in a very uncomfortable spot. Got it?" Fenrir stared at his outburst. He stared at the angrily for a moment, then turned to leave.

"Don't you think I will be gone forever. And If I were you I would watch your horse, Green Boy." Fenrir growled in departure.

"Bastard." muttered Breanna.

Sam and Link laughed at that. "Well, thank you for your help, and if I were you, I would keep a close eye on your horse." Sam turned to walk off to where Breanna was standing petting Epona, but before she went more that three feet Link grabbed her arm.

"One question for helping you and your friend.. . are you running away from something?" he asked.

"Why do you ask, gonna turn us in if we don't repay the favor?" Sam argued.

"No, of course not. I'm just curious."

"Umm... well it is a very long story, and I don't know if I'm allowed to say.. so.." Sam looked over at Breanna petting the horse, and thought. "Hey, is there anywhere we can stay?"

"Ugh, I don't know. There isn't really any paces to stay in Hyrule..?" Link thought out loud. "There are some thick trees over by the forest entrace that could give you shelter... other than that, its just open field."

"Cool, I like trees." Sam smiled. Breanna wandered over, "Are you guys done talking yet, I'm tired."  
"Yes, our new five star hotel is some big trees over by the forest entrance." Sam laughed.

Bre smirked, "Why don't we just go in the forest?"

"Your not allowed in the forest." Link said quickly. Bre stared at him, "And why not?"

"Uhh, because your not from the forest, so you cant go in."

Sam spoke up, "We promise not to go into the forest." Link nodded in thanks, and jumped up onto Epona who had wondered over. "The forest is just over their. I might come by later to see how your doing." With those parting words, he rode off. They began walking towards the forest in silence.

As soon as they couldn't see him anymore, Bre spoke up. "You think he is hot, don't you!"

Sam looked wide eyed at her friend.

"Ha! Knew it!" she cheered. Sam glared at her, "I did not say that!"

Bre smirked, "Whatever you say.." Sam rolled her eyes and continued walking. About a half hour later, they came upon some large, but dead, trees.

"You think this is it?" Sam asked.

Bre looked around, "Looks like it.. so what's it gonna be? Pick a tree and shut up and sleep?"

"Hah, yeah.. I pick this one.." Sam said pointing to the one closest so she could have a view of the field. Breanna picked the one across form her. Within minutes they were both sleeping.

"Good morning, sunshine! My only sunshine! You make me happy! When sky's are gray!" Breanna was singing loudly in Sam's ear.

"Shut up!" she muttered back. Breanna laughed loudly in her ear. Rolling over, she pushed her face into the dew covered grass. Bre continued to bug her until she turned over, admitting defeat.

"Okay, what do you want I'm awake!" said Samantha loudly over Breanna's chorus of "We will, we will, rock you!"

Sam sat up and looked at her idiotic friend. "Okay, what is so important that you had to wake me up?" Breanna laughed, "Nothing really, just that your best friend came to check that we didn't go into the forest."

"Shut up." Sam muttered at her, but sure enough as she turned around, she could see Link riding up on Epona. Bre stood up and stretched, "So what do you want to do today. Were still alive,so that's a good thing, right?"

Sam got up and joined her. "Well, I guess we could.. uhh.. I have no idea."

"Hey guys!" said a cheery voice. Link had arrived on Epona. Hopping down, he came over to join them. "Sleep good?" he said with a laugh.

"Very. Until Breanna rudely woke me up." she glared at her smirking friend.

"Why'd she do that?" Link laughed.

"I have no idea.." she answered as Breanna laughed at her. "So, did you run into our pal, Fenrir at all? Epona looks alright."

"Yeah shes good. I haven't seen him anywhere.. wait, I think I might have seen him lurking around the market."

"HEY! What are those zombie looking things in the market!" Breanna asked anxiously, remembering herself getting jumped. Sam laughed at the memory, "Great.. great."

"Oh.." Link said, trying to hide a smile. "Those are Re-dead's.. you got grabbed, didn't you?"

"Grabbed!" Breanna laughed. "More like _jumped!_"

Sam stared wide eyed at her. "Jumped?" Link asked in confusion. Bre looked at Sam and smiled evilly. Sam raised her hands, "Back off.." She didn't.

Getting a small running start, she grabbed Sam and jumped on her back, Sam falling on the ground under the pressure. With a loud, "OW!" Breanna sat up on Sam's back and smiled at Link.

"Oh.." he said, laughing.

"Get off of me before I kill you.." Sam warned. Breanna got up, and laughed evilly. Getting up slowly, she staggered a but and hugged the tree.  
"Tree Huger!" Bre laughed.

"What's wrong with being a tree huger?" Link said. Sam stood up strait, "Nuffin.." she muttered. They both looked questioningly at her. "Nothing." she repeated more clearly.

"So, what's up?" Sam asked Link. He shrugged, "Nothing really, I'm actually kinda bored."

"Well, is there anywhere to go around here?" Breanna wondered.

"Yeah, lots." Link said cheerfully. "Just don't go to the Gerudo fortress.. they will throw you in jail."

"You talk as if you know from experience." Sam laughed. "I was a curious child!" he said back.

"Happened last week, didn't it." Sam said. He nodded, "Shut up."

Breanna laughed her ass off, "_You got thrown in jail! You go thrown in jail!_" Sam muttered something to Bre under her breath that made her shut up. Link looked at them. "You two are running away because the Ministry of Magic is trying to throw you in jail?" he asked. Sam and Bre stared.

"How did you hear us?" Bre said shocked. He laughed, and pointed to his pointed ear.

"Ahh," she said, realizing. "Nice ear rings by the way." she laughed.

He gave her a look, "Was not me.. I actually don't know who did it.. woke up like this. Its not bad, I kinda like them." he gave one short laugh.

"Somebody pierced your ears while you were sleeping?" Breanna said in shock."Wouldn't you wake up from the pain?"

"Uhh.. I was really out.. for about seven years." Link, thinking.

"Ohh.. a coma." Breanna said smartly.

"Nope." Link answered.

"Then what?" she asked.

"Long.. long story.."

"Well, you wanted to know before why we were running away, and I said it was a long story." Sam said. "Wanna trade story's?"

"Maybe some other time.. I don't really know if I can tell you guys."

"We feel so loved." mocked Breanna. Sam laughed. Link smiled.

"Not that I don't trust you guys, just its.. uhh... private, I guess." he said sadly. They nodded, understanding.

"So, can we go to one of these exciting places around here?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"Sure." he agreed. "Do you guys want to go to Lake Hylia?"

"A lake? Sure." Breanna agreed. They set off southwards. Withing forty-five minutes they had arrived at a two tall iron fences placed close together. They were too tall to climb, so Link showed them a ladder tucked away to the side, that they climbed over and walked across a ledge to get past the two iron fences. Once inside they walked for a minute or two, then came upon a big lake with an island in the middle. There was only one building, and Link said at was a lakeside laboratory, the lonely scientist within studying the water. The three friends went fishing for awhile, Link catching a big fish while Bre and Sam came out empty handed.

They left the Lake before sunset and went back to their trees. Sam sat down next to her favorite.

"Damn, I hate sleeping on the ground." she muttered, looking up at the sky that looked like it was going to rain.

"Well.." Link began, looking into the forest. "I do have a tree house in the forest, if you promise not to bug the people that live there..."

"We promise." they said at the same time.

"Come along then." he said. They followed him into the forest, over a small wooden bridge and into a small village where the houses were all made out of large, hollowed out trees. He lead them over to the only tree house. A short latter separated them from the door. They climbed up after him, ad walked through the curtain door. They house was designed for someone the size of a kid to live comfortably, so when Sam sat down on the small wooden bed, her feet dangled way over, and her head was lifted up a few inches by the tiny wooden headboard.

"Yeah I know." Link apologized. "I lived here when I was ten.. about seven years ago. Everybody that lives in this village will always be the size of a child. They will never grow up."

Breanna looked at him, "Well, then if you lived here, shouldn't you be tiny too?"

He laughed, "I'm.. different. That's part of the story. I hope this is better then staying outside."

"Its great, and.. Sam?" Bre asked. Sam had fallen asleep on the tiny bed, snoring slightly. Bre and Link laughed quietly, "Good to know my bed is still comfortable. I haven't been here in awhile, so I wouldn't know." Breanna nodded, looking at her sleeping friend who looked like a giant compared to the small bed.  
"Well, Good-Bye for now." Link said. "I should get going."

"Bye." Bre said, settling down on the ground.

When morning came, they were woken up by someone shaking their shoulders.

"Wakey wakey." a voice said. Sam thinking it was Bre, threw her arm out and smacked someone in the shoulder. "Hey!" the voice said in protest. Sam got up and saw Link crouching down and rubbing his shoulder. Breanna had rolled over on her stomach and was looking at them.

"Whazzagoin on?" she said sleepily.

"You gotta tell me what you guys are meaning by Ministry of Magic and whats going on with them and you guys, because that bastard Fenrir just stole my horse."

"Oh." Bre said. She looked over at Sam and nodded.

"Sit down and I will tell you." Sam said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wizards? They are actually real?" Link said in amazement as he sat on the floor of his tree house with Samantha and Breanna. Sam had just finished telling him about Voldemort's hate for Mudbloods, and what he would do to them if they were caught. She had explained about the Ministry of Magic, and about The Boy Who Lived. Told him all about Azkaban, and about the Dementor's that called it home. When she was finally done talking, the only thing he could ask was if they were real.

"Yes, we are right in front of you.." Sam said.

"Can you show me?" he asked . Sam nodded and pulled out her wand. Link looked at it warily, as she gave it a wave, and the room was filled from floor to ceiling with butterflies.

"Wow." he said in amazement as one landed on the toe of his boot. Breanna had rolled onto her back and was swatting at them. Sam waved her wand again, and the butterflies turned onto Bre, so she was covered. Bre let out a yelp as Sam turned them into bees. Bre screamed, and rolled over covering her head. The bees just flew in lazy circles over her. With a final wave, they disappeared into smoke.

"Dammit! I don't like bees!" she said in shock. Sam laughed, "I know."

"Nice one." Link said in approval.

"Well, I'm just that nice of a person." Sam smiled. Bre looked at her like she was insane, "Right, so what do y'all wanna do today."

"Y'all?" Link asked, confused. Breanna laughed at him, "Y'all don't know what im talking about, do you?"

"No."

"Great! Can we go to the lake again! I wanna go check out that island. I didn't want to the other time because I didn't trust that rickety rope bridge, but now I just want to go see it. Do you guys? Its a nice walk, kinda long, but oh well. And if we leave now, it will be lighter out for longer!" Breanna ranted.

"Sure.." Link said, as Sam stared at her friend.

"Cool! Lets got going!" Breanna cheered. Once again, they made their way over to Lake Hylia. Once inside, they went right to the beginning of the bridge next to the laboratory. When the made it to halfway, Bre gave Link a shove.

"Don't fall!" she mocked. He pushed back.

"Don't fall!" he mocked. She pushed back.

They went back and forth like this for five minutes, then Breanna gave a particularly hard shove and Link stumbled backwards into Sam who was leaning on the rope watching them, amused. She stumbled backwards, and fell, her right foot tangling in the rope sides. She hung suspended above the water by one foot.

"What the hell!" she yelled, swaying with the bridge.

"Sorry sorry sorry!" Bre and Link chanted, dropping to their knees at the side of the bridge. Sam glared at them, "Shut up and help me!"

"Ugh.." Bre stuttered. "What is that?" she said in alarm. A purple octopus looking creature had surfaced and was looking at Sam dangling a few feet above the water with mild interest.

"Oh.. that's an octorok.. It basically spits rocks at you." Link said.

"_Rocks?_ Crap!" Sam shrieked, twisting her foot, trying to break loose. "Help me!"

"Well.. do you care if we untangle your foot and you just fall into the water?" Bre asked.

"Not while that thing is there!" Sam declined.

"Well I'm all out of ideas.. your turn, Link"

"I don't know.. I could grab your ankle while Breanna untangles your foot and drag you up?" he asked.

"Sure, sure! Just hurry and do _not _drop me!" Sam said, looking down at the octorok, staring at her with its innocence. Following the plan, Link grabbed her ankle, as Breanna twisted and turned the ropes, trying to get her foot out. Sam was still amazed that her foot had actually got caught. When Bre had finally gotten her free, Link lifted her up. Once she was up on the bridge again, the rush of blood from her head made her dizzy.

"Owch.." she aid simply.

"If you ever say you want to be a circus performer when your older, I will laugh my ass off." Bre answered. Sam smiled, "Damn, and I was hoping to be a professional clown!"

"Aghh.. I hate clowns." Link shuddered. Sam gave him a fake look of horror, "Don't you hate my dream!" Link held up his hands in defeat. Breanna laughed at him.

"Good." Sam laughed. He looked over a her, "Still don't like clowns."

Sam stared at him, then started singing the circus theme loudly in his ear. He laughed and began to move away, but she grabbed him and gave him a hug, while still singing loudly. Breanna laughed, and Sam grabbed her next.

"Agh! _It burns us master!_" she laughed. Sam gave her a look, "Yes, I am made of fire, so it burns when I hug you!"

"Yes!" she yelped, as Sam grabbed her head in mock choking.

"Sheesh! She is sitting here chocking me and your going to just sit there and laugh at me, Link?" Breanna said over Sam's arm.

"Yes. Yes I am." he laughed.

"Great!" Sam said. "Now I can get away with it! Mwuahha!"

"Don't do that. Then I wont have the pleasure of spilling your filthy blood, Mudblood." a voice growled at them. The trio looked over and saw Fenrir staring at them. He stood in front of the bridge opening. Breanna shrieked, and Sam let go of her.

"What? I thought you were just trying to take us in?" Breanna said angrily.

Fenrir smiled, "You see I was, but you two have _really_ pissed me off."

Link stood up, "Where the hell is my horse, you bastard?" he yelled.

Fenrir gave him a nasty look, "Where she will never see you again."

"Did you kill her?" Sam yelled. Breanna glared murderously at him. He smiled. All three of theme moved. Sam and Bre pulled their wands out of their pocket, as Link unsheathed his sword. Fenrir just stood there looking at them like they were the funniest things in the world. They were stick between him and an island, nowhere to run to. Staring at the trio, Fenrir began to cautiously start walking towards them.

"I remember when I first saw you two, and you got away for the first time of many. But that first time, I was thinking: _Now there are two people who know how to handle themselves._" Fenrir said in thought, still slowly walking towards them. "Yes, I remember exactly what happened. I stalked you through that dark, and empty downtown street all the way. Yes, I remember when each time the blazing lights of a car came, you took turns moodily yelling out, "_Car!_" to the other. After awhile of watching your habits, I never thought you would get away from me.. but somehow you did."

Breanna stared at him, curious as to how he remembered something from six months ago. Sam just stared at him like he had a cold she didn't want to catch.

"You really annoy me.. you know that right?" she said. He nodded. Sam looked over at her friends, "Wanna just jump?" she muttered. Then nodded, and at once they all dived off of the bridge. Hitting the water hard, they all swam to the nearest shore.

"That was fun..." Sam muttered.

"Yeah, oh god. Go away!" Link said looking at Fenrir who had wandered over. Breanna gave him a discussed look, "I have something to say.. SCREW OFF YOU JERK!"

Sam laughed at them, "Great.. so now we just sit here?"

"Nope, not on my watch!" Bre said, grabbing them both by the back of their shirts.

"What the – !" Link yelled, but she had already disapparated with them in her grip. They appeared mere seconds later where they first appeared in Hyrule.

"Bahh! Next time warn me when were apparating!" Sam mumbled. Link just stood there green faced. Bre gave him a funny look, "You okay?"

His answer: "_Guuuuuuuuuuuuugh!_"

Samantha and Breanna laughed hysterically. Link just stood hunched over holding his stomach giving then a nasty look. After about three minutes of laughing Link stood up and said, "I think im fine now..."

"You did better than most! You didn't throw up your first time!" Sam laughed.

"Joy."

Breanna walked over to where the broken drawbridge lay in the water. Samantha just sat on the ground and started pulling up grass. Link, on the other hand, lay on his stomach, his face to the side, still looking a little sick. Breanna turned to face them, "So I guess our first job would to be to find your horse, Link. Any ideas?"

"Nope, not really." he muttered into the grass.

"Boo." Sam said. Breanna walked a little ways away form them, staring off into the vast field.

"My stomach hurts." Link said, Sam laughed. Breanna turned to face them, about to say something, when a loud cracking sound filled the air. Fenrir stood behind her, glaring. Bre let out a short scream as he grabbed her wand hand and yelled over at Sam and Link, "You want her? Come and get her!" and disappeared with the same loud crack.

"Shit!" Sam said jumping to her feet. Link was already up.

"I think I know where they went." He said.  
"Really! How far away is it?" Sam said. "And how could you tell?"

He laughed, "Kinda far.. and because he had something of theirs.. But, one question though.. You don't mind the desert or a troop of scary female guards who hate men and trespassers, do you?"

Sam gave him a look, "No.. but I guess I will just have to deal with it."

"Good." Link said simply. "Then its off to the Gerudo Desert."


	4. Chapter 4

"You dumb bastard, _LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!_" Breanna shouted at the top of her lungs at Fenrir who was staring down at her from a small square hole in the ceiling. He smiled down at her with a menacing toothy grin.

"But that would ruin the fun your two friends are having trying to find you.. don't want to make them _not_ worry now would we?" he said in a gravely voice. She stared up at him with deep loathing. He laughed throatily and left her sitting there. She was in a room where all four walls, ceiling and floor were made of dark brown bricks. The only openings to the outside world were the entrance hole and a open window way up above her head. She didn't even bother trying to yell or shout for help, from what she had seen, the people who inhabited the area weren't to friendly towards her, and only have an acquaintance with Fenrir, all together not that fond of men and outsiders apparently.

Breanna sat quietly in one of the corners, staring longingly out at the window above her. She could see a small portion of sky. She wondered quietly where Sam and Link were. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, hoping that when she woke up she would have enough energy to apparate out, if she even could.

* * *

"Bahh, how much farther?" Sam mumbled.

"Just next to the lake, so I would say about another hour?" Link said truthfully.

"Dammit..."  
"Well, at least when we get there we.. well, I don't know. Play a game of hide-and-go-seek?"

They continued walking for the next hour, and when they came upon the Gerudo fortress, they were met with an unexpected dilemma. They rope bridge was broken, and the gap was way to far to jump across, unless you wanted to take a dive in the river below.

"Why didn't I remember this?" Link muttered to himself looking over at the roaring waterfall.  
"Well, is this the only way?" Sam asked, tossing a rock down into the river.  
Link looked over at her, "No, there is another. It's long.. and not the ideal route, but it would get us there."

Sam clapped her hands, "Yaaaay." she said sarcastically. "How do we get there?"  
She turned around and looked back at the way they came.  
"Not that way."  
Sam turned to face the broken bridge.  
"Obviously not that way either."  
Sam turned to face him. "Where then?"  
"Hard to explain, its something you have to see." He said, thinking. "But I don't know if it will work with two people."

"Worth a try?" Sam wondered, trying to figure out how they would get there. He shrugged and pulled an small silver instrument out of an inside pocket. Before Sam could ask what it was, he blew a handful of notes in the form of a sing, and grabbed onto her arm tightly. In a matter of seconds, the air seemed to swirl around them blocking everything from sight, when it cleared they weren't standing near the fortress anymore.  
From what Sam could see, they were standing on a platform next to a old stone temple with an archway in front. The entire area was desert, only a small oasis, barley visible, stood with palm trees and water. Tiny little pink things were floating above the water, but Sam couldn't see what.  
"Where are we exactly?" Sam asked Link who had released her arm.

"Umm.. not exactly sure _where _we are, but we are right next to the Spirit Temple."  
"And how do we get from here to the fortress?"  
"We walk."  
"Oh, I should have guessed that."  
They set off in the opposite direction, deeper into the Desert Wasteland. They slowly followed the path of flags set up for travelers to follow. Hours seemed to go by before they finally saw a dark shape rise out of the dust.  
"Were here." Link said. Running at top speed, they dashed to the Fortress.

* * *

"Bum bum ba dum." Breanna sang to herself, trying to pass the time. "And boom! Big finish.. and I am so very bored. I wonder what time it is? Probably around lunch.. im hungry. Oh well, Sam and Link better hurry up.. I wonder if they have Burger King in Hyrule..?"

"What's a 'Burger King'?" a familiar voice said from above. Breanna looked up to see Sam and Link peering down through the hole in the ceiling. They looked exhausted, and covered with dirt and sand.

"Its a burger joint." Breanna said, glad as hell to see them.

Link still looked confused, "Burger..?"

"Link! You don't know what burgers are?" Breanna objected.

"Blehh!" Sam said. "I absolutely hate burgers."

"Well then.. I wont waste mt time with you!"

"Do you want us to get you out or what?" Link said, getting over the fact he didn't know what a burger was.

"YES!" she shouted a little louder then needed.

"Keep it down!" Link said back, only a quarter as loud as she was.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Sam and Link stood up and looked around themselves. They were on a small balcony overlooking the fortress. They could see four guards standing below, walking back in forth in a line. All there really was in the small balcony that they stood on was a crate.

"How do we get her out?" Sam asked.

"Absolutely no idea.. maybe with rope..?" Link answered.

Sam looked around. "What rope?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you knew.."

"OH!" Sam said so suddenly that it made Link jump.

"What is it!" he asked startled.

Sam grinned, "Magic."

He looked confused as Sam knelt next to the hole. He went and knelt beside her to look down at Breanna. She was looking up at them quietly and when Sam pulled out her wand, she laughed.

"Why didn't we think of this before?" She asked as Sam laughed and made a ladder appear out of thin air. Breanna slowly came up and out of the hole. Once outside, she shielded her eyes and muttered, "I don't remember the sun being this friggen bright!"

Link raised his eyebrows at her randomness but Sam laughed.

"Now what do we do?"  
Breanna had the answer, "Go and get my wand back from Fenrir!"

"That's a great plan." Sam said. They walked forwards to go look over the short railing.

"Well, did you see where – oh crap!" Link said loudly. He grabbed them both by the backs of their cloaks and pulled them down onto the brick floor, so they were partially hidden from sight.

"What? Did they see us?" Sam asked, nervous. She was peering down and didn't see anything at first. The guards were still doing their walks, but then she saw them. Fenrir was standing next to a red haired man next to the staircase at the front of the fortress. He had almost gray skin, and had an evil face. He was talking to Fenrir like they were old friends. Sam could tell that the man and Link weren't the best of friends by the way he was glaring at him.  
"Who's that?" she whispered.

"My good friend, Ganondorf." He said sarcastically. "If him and Fenrir are on speaking terms, we are in some serious trouble.."

"Damn.. so im not getting my wand back any time soon, am I?" Breanna muttered.


End file.
